


Baby It's Cold Outside

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Just Add Kittens, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, snow is falling, food is a plenty and there is one notable absence in the Survey Corps HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much later than I had planned. Family commitments and a slight writers block over the Christmas period are to blame. Sorry.  
> So this is a very late Merry Christmas and I hope you all had a great holiday period :)

The cold air numbed his face as Levi walked through the winding streets. His boots crunching on the fresh layer of snow. Levi pulled his thick wool cloak tighter around him, clutching the small parcel tighter to his body.   
The weather had turned for the worse a week earlier, throwing them into the frigid cold. Snow falling in sheets coating the inner walls in white. Levi hurried to make it back to the Scouts HQ, the way the clouds were looking he was sure they were in for another heavy snowfall. 

Christmas for the Survey Corps was a strange time of year. While everyone tried to get into the festive mood there was always the reminder of those who had been lost. There was an air of melancholy that hung over them. Although they'd been lucky with the last two expeditions, the memories of past suffering still remained. The faces of those who had once stood beside them forever etched into their minds. Levi's heart felt heavy. He hated Christmas, the thought of families who had lost someone. The thought of his fallen comrades. The thought of his own family, all gone, just faded memory. He let out a huff annoyance and picked up his pace.   
They had held a ceremony of remembrance that morning. Erwin had given a heartfelt speech about those who had been lost. Many tears had been shed, and even Levi had struggled to swallow the lump in throat as they paid respect. His mind had wandered to Isabelle and Farlan, the only family he had known in such a long time. Taken from him in a split second, making him alone once more. Levi had never thought he would come to feel anything close to a family ever again after that. Yet here he was on a snowy Christmas Eve making his way back to those he had made a home with. A new family in those who he fought alongside.   
The lights flickered in the windows of HQ as Levi made his way across the snow strewn courtyard. It was fucking freezing and he hoped someone had had the decency to light the fire in his quarters for him.   
As he kicked the snow from his boots and dusted off his cloak in the entrance hall he was met by the soft meows of Smith. The grey cat, now much larger than when they first found him, came lumbering over to him. Levi scooped him up and tucked him into the folds of his cloak, Smith purred contentedly, happy to be in the warmth of Levi's arms.   
Levi made his way briskly through the long dark corridors.   
Entering his quarters he was relieved to see the fire roaring. Carefully depositing Smith on the bed Levi began unwrapping his many layers, carefully hanging each up to dry. He noticed two small packages on his desk in the corner, inspecting them he found Erwin's neat print and Mike's untidy scrawl upon them. Levi smiled to himself. It has become tradition for them to leave small gifts at Christmas. Nothing to flashy, just something. They would never give them face to face, always slipping them into each other's rooms when a head was turned. Levi had done just that last night while the two blonds had been to the tavern in town. Setting the gifts to one side for later Levi took the pile of papers tucked neatly beneath Erwin's gift. Funding  applications for him to go over, Levi frowned at the thought of more parties and dinner with the top brass of the country. The fake smiles and sucking up they would have to do to secure more money for the Scouts. Levi hated that part more than anything, but it had to be done. 

Levi made quick work of the applications. Smith jumping into has lap at one point as he worked. He finished up and headed down to dinner, knowing full well that Erwin had secured some meat as a Christmas treat for the troops. The dining hall was noisy and crowded, the same as it always was. He found Mike and Nanaba at a table near the back, slipping in beside them and listening in to the conversation.   
'I'm telling you back home we opened the gifts on Christmas Eve.' Nanaba was telling Mike.   
'That makes no sense. The whole idea is that Father Christmas delivers the presents through the night, so they're then when you wake up in the morning.' Mike told her shaking his shaggy head.   
'I have to agree with Mike.' Levi added. 'We always did it in the morning in the Underground.'  
'Well I guess Father Christmas just got to us early!' Nanaba said with a grin before stuffing her mouth full of potato.   
As conversation drifted to more festive traditions Levi ate his fill. It wasn't often they got to indulge like this, but the cooks had made an incredible amount of food. Everyone was happily eating and talking but there was something not quite right. Something was missing.   
'Where's Shitty Glasses?' Levi asked the table.   
'Uh dunno, she went off a few hours ago into town. Some errand. You know what Hange's like, could be anything.' Mike told him.   
Levi shrugged, not wanting to seem bothered. The others didn't appear to be concerned but Levi couldn't help feeling a little disappointed she wasn't here to join in. He was about the express his surprise at her missing the food when Erwin turned up. He gave a short speech to the masses, thanking the cooks for the food and wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Those who had family nearby would be going off to spend it with them. They had two days off before work resumed. HQ would be a ghost town after dinner as people left to spend the holidays with their loved ones. Levi was one of the few that would be staying behind.   
Erwin joined their table and they finished their meal, the whole time Levi had a niggling thought at the back of his mind, where was Hange?   
She didn't show up at all. Levi even hung back until all the others were gone. Just him and Erwin sat together as the dining hall emptied.  
'Well I better get going. With that snow I don't want to be travelling to long.' Erwin said standing at last. Levi followed suit.   
'Have fun in central.' Levi said with a smirk. He knew Erwin hated going there, knew that he'd much rather be spending Christmas here but duty called. While being Commander of the Survey Corps had its benefits, being stuck with the other top brass over Christmas was not one of them. Levi had a feeling Erwin would find a way to escape some of it though. He always did.  
'You know I always do.' He replied a wry grin on his lips. 'Goodnight Levi, and Merry Christmas.'  
'Merry Christmas Erwin.'  
And with that Erwin left, Levi watched from the doorway as Erwin hurried to the stables.   
Levi headed inside, maybe Hange was back and just skipped dinner. If she was doing research it wouldn't be a surprise. Even though she was supposed to be taking time off. Hange's room was empty when he got there though. The room dark, only the dying embers in the fireplace casting a dim light. Where was she?

Levi was starting to get worried. The snow has started again and was getting heavier as the evening drew on. Hange was still not back. Levi had cornered Moblit and hour ago, quizzing him on her whereabouts. All he could tell Levi was that she had needed to go into town for something. Levi paced the room. He tidied, both his and Hange's which he was sporadically checking to see if she had returned. Smith watched him from Levi's bed as he continued to pace. Eventually he took watch from the windowsill. Levi pulled a blanket from the bed wrapping himself and Smith up as they watched the courtyard below, waiting for any sign of Hange's return. 

Another quarter hour passed before a single hunched figure appeared below. The dark figure barely visible in the thick snow. Levi watched as they hurried across the courtyard below. As the figure disappeared Levi gathered up Smith, dropping him and the blanket on the bed. Quickly he walked Hange's quarters, getting there moments before she appeared.   
'Where the fuck have you been?' Levi demanded, arms folded over his chest.  
'Levi, what're you?'   
'My room now.' He said grabbing her arm and pulling her along the dark corridor. Hange barely even complained as Levi unwrapped her from her snow soaked cloak. He took the package from her hands, setting it on the bed beside Smith who was watching their every move. Hange tried to protest as Levi knelt to untie her boots, but soon gave up when Levi ignored her. Hange stood silently as Levi carefully removed each layer of clothing until she was left in just her underwear. Goosebumps prickled over her arms as she stood in front of the roaring fire. Levi took a blanket he'd hung in front of the grate to warm wrapping it around her shoulders before pushing her to the floor. Hange sat waiting as Levi disappeared, returning soon after with a steaming cup of tea and a towel.   
Hange had settled herself cross-legged in front of the fire, the blanket wrapped snuggly around her, by the time Levi had returned Smith had joined her, curling himself into her lap. Levi believed he was trying to assist in getting Hange warm again. Hange's cheeks and nose weren't as bright red as they had been when she first come in. She had stopped shivering so hard as well. Levi handed her the tea and she took it with a small 'thank you' he then proceeded to dry her hair with the towel. They stayed in silence. Hange huddled under the blanket, Levi kneeling behind her, towel drying then combing her damp hair.   
'Where were you?' Levi asked quietly after some time. Trying not to sound to concerned.  
'I had to collect something. The weather turned as I was on my way back. Took a wrong street somewhere in the blizzard. Ended up on the wrong side of town.' She explained.   
'Fucking idiot. What on earth could be so important that you needed to go out in this weather alone?'   
Hange smiled, carefully she extracted the cat from her lap and got up. Levi watched as she got the package from the bed and returned to sit in front of him, this time face to face.   
Hange held it out to him, a shy smile on her face.   
'Merry Christmas Levi.' She said softly. Levi took the package, it was soft. Carefully he untied the string and opened the wrapping. Inside was a grey knitted jumper. The wool soft to the touch.   
'I know how much you hate the cold.'   
Levi looked up at her, her eyes gleaming in the firelight.   
'You, you didn't need to do this.' He whispered. Levi couldn't believe she had went to all the trouble just for him.   
'Yeah I did.' Hange said, her expression was something Levi couldn't quite place but it made his stomach twist and his cheeks pink.   
'Oh and of course!' Hange said suddenly clambering up again. She rummaged through her coat where Levi had hung it up. Returning she handed Levi a small tin. He knew what was in it before looking.   
'Happy birthday!' She said with a grin, dropping to the floor again in an ungraceful lump.   
'It's not my birthday until tomorrow.' Levi said with a small smile, opening the tin of his favourite black tea. He inhaled the familiar scent, it was getting hard to come by so he appreciated it all the more.   
'Check your clock Shorty, he turned midnight four minutes ago. You're officially a year older.' She told him.   
'Thank you.' He said, hoping she knew just how much the gifts meant to him.  
'You're welcome.' Hange said taking his hand, she squeezed it softly as they sat in the quiet. The sound of the fire crackling beside them.   
It was Levi's turn to get up now, he got to his feet in one graceful sweep and picked up the parcel he'd brought home earlier. Returning to his spot on the floor he handed it to Hange.   
'Merry Christmas Four Eyes.'   
Hange grinned at him before ripping into the paper. Inside was two books, one another blank journal ready to be filled with all her notes. The second was an old battered textbook. Hange turned it over in her hands, flipping through the pages.   
'Where did you get this?' She asked, her eyes were alight with excitement.   
'I have my ways.' He said.   
It had been a stroke of luck really. An old ally had been selling the illegal items in a dingy bar near the east wall. Levi had stepped in when he saw one of the MPs questioning him. Looking through the goods Levi had seen the book, he knew it would be ideal for Hange. All about wild animals in far out places. Levi had slipped the book in his coat before anyone had noticed.   
'Your criminal connections helping you out?' Hange asked with a laugh, Levi rolled his eyes. Hange was one of the few who knew about his past, they often joked about it.   
'Thank you. Thank you so much Levi.' Hange said softly before throwing herself at him. Before Levi could react he had a lap full of Hange Zoe, her arms flung around his neck. He froze at first but soon relaxed, wrapping his own arms around her in return. Hange smelled like soap, she must have bathed that morning. A rare occurrence, at least without his constant nagging. Levi smiled into her hair. The blanket around Hange's shoulders slipped and she let out a small shiver. Levi pulled away,  
'Come on. You're still cold.'   
'I'm okay.' Hange tried, pulling the blanket back over herself but Levi could see the goosebumps returning to her skin.   
'Come on.' Levi stood, scooping Smith up as he went. The cat mewed at him. Levi held out his hand to Hange, pulling her to her feet. He lead her to the bed, they both climbed in, pulling the heavy blankets up over themselves. Smith nestled himself into one side of Levi, Hange snuggling into the other. Levi instinctively wrapped his arms around her.  
They lay in the quiet together. The fire the only light in the room now casting as soft amber glow over them. Soon their combined body heat made them warm and comfortable.   
Smith got up, scrambling over them until he was settled on top of the blankets.   
'Oh I almost forgot.' Levi said shifting to reach into the drawer on his beside cabinet. He pulled out the cat toy, flinging it at Smith. The grey cat eyed it suspiciously, before pouncing on it. Hange laughed as they watched Smith roll around on top of them playing with the toy.   
'Merry Christmas fleabag.' Levi muttered. Hange grinned at him. 

Levi heard the clock chime one as Smith tired himself out and resorted to lying chewing on his toy. Hange was burrowed into his side once again. Levi's arms wrapped lightly around her. The fire has died down quite a bit now, and Levi felt his eyes getting heavy. Hange had already fallen asleep. Levi smiled down at her, he was sure the only time she was completely still was when she was asleep. Although he was sure her mind was still very active. Hange was a hurricane of a person, all reckless energy. Levi didn't have a clue how she had managed to not get herself killed before now, but he was more than happy she hadn't. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and burrowed further down into the blankets.   
Levi had lost a lot of people in his life, but he was very glad with those he had found. One in particular.   
'Merry Christmas Hange.' He whispered as his eyes closed at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3
> 
> And you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
